Perfect by Nature
by wolfy 65
Summary: It's Draco's birth right to be evil, isn't it? Well alot of authors me being one of them, have stolen Draco's birth right. Well, it's high time someone returned him his birth right. and so thats what i'm gonna do. Hope you enjoy it I did. remember R&R plz
1. Death plans one suceeded one failed

A/N: Hello all, this is my newest story and I decided to try something a little different. By different I mean that okay you know all those stories well Malfoy hates his life? Well in this story he is actually going to like his life. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. What, did you actually think that I did, that's just sad. Yeah, so you know, please don't sue me.  
  
A soft hooting noise reached a sleeping Draco Malfoy's ears, drawing him, unwillingly, away from the world of dreams. Sitting up, he cast a weary eye around the room, failing to identify the source of the noise. Slowly raising his hands, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked again, this time he noticed a brown and white barn owl, which was rather formal in appearance, perched on the windowsill. Reaching over, Draco snatched the letter off of the owl's leg and sent it on it's way with an irritated wave of his hand. Looking down, he saw that the letter was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A letter such as this wasn't unordinary for Draco Malfoy, because Draco was a wizard, and along with about a thousand other students he attended Hogwarts, where he learned all he would ever need to know about magic. Draco would be entering his seventh and final year at Hogwarts this September 1st. After this year he planned to enter the Ministry of Magic like his father and in two years, when he turned nineteen, he would join the ranks of Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and evil wizard of all time, as a Death Eater.  
  
Slowly and neatly, Draco opened his letter, and dumped out a letter from Professor McGonagall, his booklist, and  
  
(a head boy badge, a letter explaining why his badge couldn't be sent in the mail?)  
  
nothing else. Draco began to shake the envelope as if trying to make something stuck inside fall out. No luck. Peering inside he saw that it was empty. He wasn't head boy? He Draco Serpento Malfoy wasn't Head Boy? Had Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, finally gone off his rocker? Oh, somebody was going to pay. Oh, they were going to pay all right. Not bothering to read the rest of what was in the envelope, Draco stormed down the hall in to the kitchen, where he found his father, Lucius Malfoy eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Draco," Lucius drawled, looking up from the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Morning, Father," Draco replied curtly.  
  
"Draco, I went into the Ministry earlier this morning and I ran into Pyrites, he had some news he thought might interest me. Do you know what he told me Draco?" Lucius was obviously annoyed about something Draco had or hadn't done.  
  
Sighing, Draco asked, somewhat halfheartedly, to show that he didn't really care without showing disrespect, "What did he tell you, Father?"  
  
"He told me that Ernie Macmillan was this years Head Boy, not you," Lucius answered, looking at Draco sternly.  
  
"I guess Dumbledore has finally lost his marbles," Draco replied as he buttered his toast.  
  
"Has he?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrows. "Now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but what can I do?"  
  
Lucius sighed, looked back down and the Daily Prophet, and continued to read signaling that this conversation was finished.  
  
Finishing his breakfast, Draco stood from the table and announced, "I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies I'll be back in a couple of hours." He then stalked off to his room to get his book and supplies lists.  
  
In Diagon Alley  
  
With a rather loud pop Draco appeared in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What can I get for you young Master Malfoy?" asked Tom the toothless caretaker from behind the counter.  
  
"Nothing, I'm not staying," Draco snapped still in a fit of rage. Draco stomped out the door to the back and tapped the bricks gaining entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
First, Draco went to Florish and Blott's to buy all of his new schoolbooks and also a book called Revenge at it's Best and Worst, By T.M.R.  
  
After that he went into the store with a sign that read, Apothecary, to get his potions supplies, quills, ink, et cetera. He then proceeded to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for his new school robes, for he had grown out of his over the summer. He had in fact grown five inches.  
  
Once he was finished, he decided to Apparate home and drop off his bags, then he would go shopping for a new broom, maybe a firebolt so that he could show Potter a thing or two.  
  
Since it was only allowed for someone to Apparate out of Diagon Alley and not back into again, Draco Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, after dropping off his bags at home. Looking around the small pub, he noticed Ernie Macmillan sitting at a table with some other people whom Draco didn't know. Even as Draco stood there, a plan already began forming in his mind. But first things first.  
  
Draco practically ran from the pub in his hurry, still contemplating the plan in his mind, working out the clichés. Draco quickly bought a Firebolt without paying attention to what he was doing then ran all the way from the far end of Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley.  
  
Running into the first store he came upon, Draco found himself face to face with a man he knew to be Borgins; his father had done business with him before in Draco's second year when the Ministry of Magic had been issuing raids among houses.  
  
"I need a very powerful and quick working poison," Draco stated, trying to keep his voice even and not let on that he was up to something. "It's, uh, for my father, Lucius Malfoy. I believe you know him."  
  
"Oh. Yes, of course I know him. Well, um, I normally can't sell poisons to a minor, but, well, if it's for Lucius Malfoy, then I guess I can, just this once though." Borgins looked very uncomfortable and quickly began to look through bottles of varying colors and sizes. "This is the best and fastest I have. It is called Prucay le cine vuswaw, the person or persons who drink this will keel over within in five minutes."  
  
"I suppose this will have to work then," Draco replied in the perfect imitation of his father.  
  
"That will be eleven galleons then, young Master Malfoy," Borgins held out his hand awaiting the money,  
  
"Eleven! My father will NOT be happy about this Borgins, he'll have a thing or two to say about it," Draco was all but yelling right in Borgins' face.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Um, seven Galleons, then," Borgins hurried to assure Draco that Lucius need not know about his little, "blunder."  
  
Draco counted out the money and threw it down on the counter, "See ya," he muttered.  
  
Draco grabbed the poison and forced his legs to walk, not run out of the store. Once he was out of Borgins' sight, he started to run until he reached the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Looking around he saw that Ernie and his friends were still sitting at their table. Now Draco was faced with a problem he hadn't considered, how was he going to pour the poison into Ernie's drink without anybody noticing? After a bit of quick thinking, Draco muttered a spell, causing a chair in the corner to catch fire. It took about five seconds for everyone in the pub to notice and run to put it out, Ernie and his friends among them. As soon as they were away from the table Draco popped the cap and poured the deadly poison into Ernie's drink.  
  
Soon enough, the pub quieted down and Ernie and his friends returned to their table. Draco, who was just within earshot, heard Ernie telling all of his friends how he had gone to see Bulgaria in a Quidditch match over the summer. Pausing Ernie took a long and, unknown to him, deadly, drink from his goblet.  
  
Five minutes.....nothing.  
  
Ten minutes.....still nothing.  
  
Twenty minutes.....why isn't it working?  
  
Draco was getting irritated. Looking around the crowded pub, something, or more so someone caught his eye. Doing a double take, he saw Pyrites sitting alone at a table, his feet propped up on the chair across from him, smirking at Draco and holding up the little bottle that was the poison. Reality began to set in, Draco reached into his pocket and drew out the little bottle that he had emptied into Ernie's drink the label on it read  
  
(Poison? Deadly? KEEP AWAY FROM CHILDREN?)  
  
cherry flavoring. He had poured Cherry Flavoring into Ernie's Drink!  
  
Fists balling up in fury, eyes ablaze, the blood in Draco's body was replaced with pure intensifying anger pumping to every inch of his body. That stupid, horrid, Little Pratt! How dare he screw up Draco's plan. Oh, and it would have worked out so perfectly.  
  
Pyrites was a new Death Eater. He was as sly as a fox and sometimes, like now, could be a very annoying prat. Pyrites was never seen without a pair of white gloves on and he would also never give a reason for wearing the gloves. Most of the people he killed never knew he was in the room with them, which was why he was so good to have on your side. But sometimes, Draco would really rather see him dead.  
  
When Draco had his anger under control, he turned, and stalked out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once Draco had Apparated back into the Malfoy Manor, he was in a fit state. He was so angry at Pyrites for messing with his plan, he could have killed him.  
  
Draco kicked his way into his bedroom, and saw that the house elves had already been through here. Still angry, he walked over to his bed and kicked the trunk at the edge of it. This did nothing, however, to improve his ill-tempered spirits, it did in fact worsen them. For he now had a rather bad ache in his foot, and so hopping on one foot now, he continued his storm of rage without kicking anything else. If anyone was to walk in Draco's room then God help that person because Draco was ready to kill whoever it was, and with so much anger coursing through his body he could have too.  
  
Around dinnertime, Draco finally left his room. He had calmed down a little bit, but when he saw that Lucius had company over for dinner his temper rose right back up. Sitting at one of the extra seats was no one else but, of course, Pyrites. And if he weren't smirking with such a triumph that Draco could just keel over and die, then Draco would eat his cloak. Draco forced himself to slide into his seat across form Pyrites, and await the house-elves to bring the food.  
  
"Good evening, Draco," Pyrites said, smirk still planted smugly on his face.  
  
"Yes, it is," Draco replied curtly, glaring daggers at Pyrites, before adverting his eyes to his plate.  
  
When the house elves finally brought the food, Draco began eating without paying any attention as to what it was on his plate.  
  
"In a hurry are we Draco?" asked Lucius disapprovingly.  
  
"Yeah I have practice tonight," Draco replied his smirking a little, as he glared at Pyrites, but answered Lucius. Draco felt something hit his foot and, looking down, he saw the little bottle that he had earlier purchased from Borgins, the one Pyrites had stolen. Draco knocked his fork purposefully to the floor so that he could retrieve the bottle. Draco slipped the tiny bottle into his pocket  
  
"Oh? Well what's that?" Pyrites asked curiously, smirk slipping a little.  
  
"What's what," Draco asked dangerously.  
  
"That thing you pick up of the floor." Draco feigned surprise. "I didn't pick anything up except my fork that is,"  
  
"Oh, my mistake, then," Pyrites smirked across at Draco.  
  
When Draco finally reached his bedroom he slipped into his Quidditch robes and grabbed his new Firebolt, he began to rush out of the room before stopping to put the small bottle on his bed, and then raced out to his practice quidditch pitch, to play with the rest of the team. The Slytherin team had decided that they would all come here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to practice. When he got there, the rest of the team was already there.  
  
"Hey Draco, where ya been?" asked Blaise, as Draco stalked onto the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Around," Draco answered in a voice of forced calm, he was still angry because of Pyrites. "Practice game, you know the teams and you know the rules. Let's get started," Draco instructed the team, who immediately began to split up into their teams. At the end of last year, Draco had been made Slytherin Team Captain, it was him who had organized these summer practices.  
  
About ten minutes into the game, Draco saw the Snitch. With a burst of unbelievable speed, Draco shot toward it. When he was within arms length of the Snitch, he stretched out his hand and closed it around the ball. Everyone on the team cheered. Draco, who was feeling better as his anger had subsided, went over to watch his two starting beaters have a sort of tennis match with the Bludgers. The rest of the team started to takes sides and were soon making bets on who would win. Draco, put ten galleons on Blaise to win, and sure enough Blaise won the match. Blaise looked at Draco, who smirked approval at him, though he and Blaise were good friends, Blaise still worked hard for Draco's approval, it had made Blaise mad when in fourth year Draco had laughed until he was sick at Blaise for taking Millicent Bulstrode to the Yule Ball.  
  
Soon after, the team began another match against each other, this one the two Seekers sat out--Derrick was the Slytherin team's back-up Seeker--and shouted orders at their team. After about thirty minutes, Draco's team reached two hundred and won the game.  
  
After they finished the second practice game, Draco ran a tough two-hour practice before dismissing the team until Wednesday.  
  
When Draco entered the Manor and stopped to grab the last water bottle out of the freezer, and was struck by how silent it was, apparently Lucius and hopefully, Pyrites, were gone to the Ministry for the night or else a Death Eater meeting.  
  
Draco ran up the stairs into his room, where he deposited his broom before heading to his bathroom to take a shower. After he finished in the shower he put a drying charm on his hair, and he left it to hang in his face. (A/N: Ahem. If you haven't seen the third movie then you wouldn't understand, and I wouldn't understand why you haven't seen it, that would be like not having read the books. It gives me the chills.)  
  
Before going to bed Draco packed his trunk, he liked being done with things early. As he was packing, Draco suddenly felt that something in his room was missing, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. And then it was so obvious, how could he not have noticed it. Something was missing, something very important; something called Prucay le cine vuswaw. Draco suddenly began to feel very sick, and it wasn't just because he was nervous either, no that wasn't the reason at all...  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just, you know, wanted to get it up before school started back up. Feedback will hurry the next chapter along, so press that little blue button over there and send me a review. Hope you like the chapter. Oh, and I should tell you the title is complements of Tsona, my beta, as well is the whole poison Ernie idea hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget R&R.  
  
wolf 


	2. Fights, Threats, and Promises

A/N: Hello my dear reviewers. How have you been? Glad to see you back for the new chapter. Hm. I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but I can't always get what I want. Well I hope that you enjoy the new chapter, and please have mercy and send me a review at the end, thanks.

Disclaimer: Yep. I'm J.K. Rowling. That's right I wrote the Harry Potter books, I know how they're going to end. Wait for it... Wait for it... Harry and Voldemort star in a ballet together. And, if you believed that, I've got a bridge in Philadelphia to sell you. So no, I do not own Harry Potter. ****Sighs at the stupidity of all who believed that Yeah, so don't sue me, okay thanks, bye.

Something was missing; something very important something called Prucay le cine vuswaw. Draco suddenly began to feel very sick, and it wasn't because he was nervous. No, that wasn't the reason at all

Chapter Two

On The Road Again

Draco held his stomach and moaned in pain. Had he actually drunk the poison? But how? The water bottle! But he had drunk that well over five minutes ago. Maybe it was a coincidence, or, judging by Pyrites stepping out of the darkness... maybe not. Pyrites stepped out into the room, it was dark so Draco couldn't see his face, but he had the idea that Pyrites was smirking at him, and also looking very smug.

"Two rules of murder, Draco," Pyrites chuckled slightly, stepping forward. "One, make sure the poison works as fast and as well as it is supposed to. And two, don't, under any circumstances drink the poison."

Draco began to chuckle a little then, slowly, to laugh hysterically in spite of the pain. He laughed so hard that tears began to stream down his face, and his stomach began to hurt from laughter rather than poison.

"What, are you laughing at?" Pyrites asked, his smirk slipping from his face a little.

"Th—the irony," Draco gasped, still laughing.

"What irony!" Pyrites yelled, getting angry because Draco was laughing, not screaming in pain like he was supposed to be.

Draco took three slow, deep breathes before explaining, "First, you foiled my plans to poison Ernie, and take up the post of Head Boy. Then, you return the bottle of poison to me, almost as if in apology. And now, you've used my own poison on me, but it doesn't even work how it's supposed to, so I guess now I have foiled your plan by finding it funny."

"Sure," Pyrites smirked. "I guess I have to agree with you, it _is_ ironic. Here, drink this," he tossed a small bottle into Draco's lap. Draco grabbed it and read the label, "_antidote_," before drinking it all in one, slow gulp.

In an instant the pain was gone, and so Draco was able to think clearly. "Pyrites I have a question, if you abided by your own rules of murder, then you would not have know that that poison did not work. So would it not be true that you were trying to murder me? And if that is the case then I have every right to know why." Draco looked at Pyrites with such a hate in that moment that you cannot imagine.

Pyrites stood and faced Draco, matching his expression of hate. "You're right Draco, I didn't know if that poison would work or not, I didn't know if you would die or live and frankly I didn't care one bit. Because you see, my murdering you would not be a crime in anyone's eyes. It wouldn't be a crime to the Ministry of Magic because you attempted murder yourself, and it would not appear a crime to The Dark Lord because you are not yet a Death Eater and therefore you are not protected by him as I am," Pyrites turned to leave but Draco stopped him.

"If you did not care Pyrites, then why did you give me the antidote," Draco now stood smugly, apparently he believed he had just caught Pyrites in the midst of a great lie.

"I gave you the antidote because though I do not care whether you die or not, while you are alive you may be a very helpful Death Eater, very useful you might say," before Draco was able to fully comprehend what Pyrites had told him, he was gone, almost, as if he wee never there. That night Draco went to bed with his head spinning with the words "you might be a very helpful Death Eater," well it sounded good to him, with that last thought Draco fell into a dreamless slumber.

The Hogwarts Express 

Draco woke up early on the morning of September 1st; groggily he stumbled out of bed and into a cold shower. As soon as the water hit his face his mind cleared and he was able to think clearly. There were some perks about not being Head Boy, for one he would not have to work with that bookworm mudblood Granger all year. Also, he wouldn't have to worry about having so many responsibilities, so he could focus on getting the grades to start off high in the Ministry, there was no doubt that he would anyway (Thanks to his father) (A/N: Oh incase you haven't noticed Lucius isn't in azkaban.) but you couldn't be too sure.

After his shower, Draco headed down many flights of stairs, stopping for a moment to reflect on the grandness of his house, and the perfectness of his life, for breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen an amazingly pleasant fragrance hit him in full force, his mother had prepared an extravagant going away feast for him. Draco filled up on whatever he liked. Once he was unable to eat anything else, he went back up the stairs to his bedroom.

Draco looked once again, to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything; he hadn't, and then carried his trunk down the stairs.

At precisely ten o'clock, Draco said his goodbyes and then Apprated into King's Cross station to board the Hogwarts Express and leaned nonchalantly against the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10. Draco disappeared onto platform 9 ¾ before Muggles could contaminate him.

Draco immediately spotted his friends Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise coming his way, and Pansy Parkinson wasn't far behind them. Nodding at Blaise, Draco greeted his friends and then smirked at Pansy, who was practically giddy with excitement at seeing him.

Draco sighed and thought to himself; _it's nice to be treated like a god again. _

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco boarded the Express together, and found an empty compartment they could all share.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the train started up and sped out of the station carrying Draco off to his final year at Hogwarts. Around twelve o'clock, the lady with the lunch trolley came and offered them snacks, they all bought a good bit, Crabbe and Goyle the most, and settled down to eat and talk about N.E.W.T.'S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), Quidditch, and very quietly, becoming a Death Eater.

Around about one o'clock Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got up and went to find Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They found them sitting together in a carriage, Hermione, who was reading, had a Head Girl Badge pinned to her chest, and Ron and Harry were discussing, what else, Quidditch. Draco opened the carriage door and stepped inside.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found, a potty, a weasel, and a mudblood," Draco smirked, smug as ever.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Malfoy? Don't call her a mudblood! You putrid, ugly, little ferret" Ron yelled as he jumped up and pulled out his wand.

"Careful Weasel, wouldn't want the mudblood to have to give you a detention for unnecessary violence, now, would we?" Draco smirked again.

"Hermione wouldn't give me a detention," Ron stated triumphantly.

"Is that so?" Draco asked, frowning slightly. "I just might have to report that. We can't, after all, have our Head Girl showing favoritism." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly behind Draco.

Hermione jumped up, "You wouldn't dare," she yelled her face turning red.

"Wouldn't I?" Draco looked as happy as a Malfoy can look.

"Just because you are a stupid Malfoy you think you can do what ever you want. But I've got news for you buddy boy, you can't. Shocking I know, but you are no better than anyone else, in fact, as far as I am concerned, you are nothing but a low down, dirty, rotten, filthy, no good piece of dirt. So please, spare me the pain of looking at your face for another minute, and leave!" Hermione screamed until she was red in the face.

The smirk had disappeared and had been replaced with raw, undisguised hate. "Ever hit a girl, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry was still gaping at Hermione and jumped when he was addressed. "N—no," he stuttered out, clearly still confused.

"I have," Draco growled.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Hermione asked viciously.

"No, that's a promise." Draco turned and left, Crabbe and Goyle followed slamming the carriage door.

A/N: Hey all I know it's short but I wanted to get it up before the new week started. I really hope you liked it. What to say? Oh don't hate Draco for saying he has hit a girl, I mean, did you really think he hadn't? I just love these little Draco-golden trio fights they are just so much fun to write. Oh well, I leave you with these words, Review, oh please, oh please, kind reader, have mercy and review. Thank you and goodnight.

Wolf


	3. bite back

A/N: Hello Dear Reviewers, here it is, finally, chapter three. Yay! I am so happy to finally be getting it up. Hope you like it. Now off you go send me a review at the end.

wolfy

On Monday morning, Draco sat at the Slytherin table enjoying a delicious breakfast, and looking over his new schedule. "Why is it that we always have potions with Gryffindor?" Draco asked Crabbe, his voice dripping with disgust.

Crabbe's only reply was a grunt muffled by the fistfuls of food in his mouth.

Draco looked over the rest of his schedule, disgust clearly shown on his face.

At the sound of the bell, Draco and his classmates grabbed their bags and piled out of the Great Hall.

Draco was already seated in Potions when Professor Snape arrived. "You're in your seventh year so I will waste no time getting "acquainted", instructions are on the board and supplies are in the cabinets, get started. NOW!"

Students were scurried to get their supplies and get started; anyone who was not in Slytherin was in danger of getting house points deducted for wasting time. However, the Slytherins were allowed to take their time, and this Draco did with great pleasure.

Draco was working with Blaise (he had made the mistake of working with Crabbe once already and he wouldn't do so again) and they made considerable progress. By the end of the class only the Slytherins and Hermione Granger had managed to successfully complete their potions. Most of the Slytherin's potions were probably wrong, but as far as Snape was concerned they were right as could be.

"So what do we have next again?" Draco asked Blaise as they walked away from the potions classroom.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Pansy mumbled unhappily.

Arriving at Care of Magical Creatures, they saw Hagrid the half giant awaiting them by his hut. Hagrid was the gamekeeper and in Draco's third year he had amazingly acquired the job of their teacher. He was loathed by all Slytherins, Draco in particular. In third year, on Hagrid's very first day as teacher, he had let them pet hippogriffs, giant flying creatures, and one had gone mad and attacked Draco sending him to the hospital wing and disabling his arm for at least a month.

"Come on. Hurry up. Don' wanna miss this," Hagrid called, beckoning forth stragglers.

"Sure we don't, we never want to miss one of his classes with his killer animals," Pansy muttered sarcastically beside Draco.

As they got closer, they noticed small boxes in which resided tiny furry creatures with four legs. They rather resembled dogs. Pansy approached one of the boxes and carefully reached down to pet one of them. She screamed and snatched back her hand as one of them snapped at her, revealing hundreds of very sharp teeth. "What _are_ those?" she demanded, cradling her hand as if it were a baby.

"Snappers," Hagrid stated proudly. "Careful though. They'll try en' bite anythin' within in five feet of them," Hagrid said as if this made them cute.

"Oh no thanks. I rather like my limbs, I think I'll just go back inside," Draco drawled in disgust.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped stepping toward Draco.

Draco laughed, "And just what are you going to do if I don't eh, Potter?"

Harry stopped, pulling out his wand.

"Harry stop, he's not worth it," Hermione said from beside Ron.

"Shut up, you little Mudblood," Draco snapped vituperatively.

"Five points from Slytherin for name calling," Hermione hissed without flinching.

Draco turned his wand on Hermione "I beg your pardon?" The scene was getting dangerous.

"Take your wand off her you little ferret," Harry whispered threateningly raising his own wand.

"I believe that would be five points from Gryffindor for name calling, am I right?" Draco turned and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"W-well, I-I... Oh Harry, I'm so sorry but I have to. Five points from Gryffindor for name calling," Hermione's face had turned blood red, and she was breathing deeply in attempt to calm herself.

By this time Hagrid had realized what was going on, and had pushed his way through to the fighting students. "You two aughta' be ashamed," he said grabbing each by their collar and holding them apart. "Fightin' on the firs' day o' school. Now you pay attention all of ya'."

About twenty minutes into the class the girls were shrieking and running from their snappers, and the guys were frowning down at the boxes not touching the Snappers inside. Draco, however, reached down and grabbed his by the back of its neck, temporarily paralyzing it, walked over to where Harry was crouching beside his box, silently placed his snapper behind Harry, and walked away. Blaise and the rest of Draco's friends, who had been watching, covered their mouths and attempted not to laugh.

"Five...four...three...two...one," Draco counted down until.....

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to the screaming Harry to see a small black snapper holding tightly to his backside.

All of the Slytherins simultaneously burst into laughter, Hagrid however ran forward and grabbed the Snapper and threw it to the ground. Everyone, except the Slytherins of course, ran forward to make sure Harry was okay. Draco silently grabbed the dazed Snapper and placed it back in it's box, no one would ever know it had been his Snapper who had bitten Harry, because all of the Snappers looked exactly alike.

Harry was sent to the Hospital Wing, despite his protests, so that Madam Promfrey could mend him good as new.

Draco was still smirking at the end of class when Hermione and Ron approached him. "Can I help you?" he asked innocently.

"We know you put that Snapper behind Harry, Malfoy. You're not going to get away with it either," Ron said in a low voice, almost as if he wanted to keep the conversation secret from someone.

"Me? Put the Snapper behind Potter? Never," Draco feigned innocent, but then the smirk faded from his face, and was replaced with a casual bemused look, he leaned in close and muttered. "You two imbeciles can believe what you want, but as long as you have no proof there is nothing you can do. No one else saw it, and, if I am correct, you didn't even see it, so get lost both of you."

Hermione's face turned a violent shade of red. "From now on Harry, Ron, and I are watching you, and if me or either of them see you step out of line you are going to be in big trouble. You're headed for trouble, Malfoy. If I were you, I would watch my back." Hermione's voice was a dangerous whisper, perfectly matching the dangerous color red of her face.

Draco smirked again. "Oh, now I'm scared," Draco laughed and walked away, leaving Hermione and Ron livid behind him.

The rest of the day passed monotonously, and soon Draco was seated once again at the Slytherin table, enjoying a great dinner.

"Draco, could you please pass the salad?" Pansy asked him, smiling like it was Christmas already. Draco silently handed her the salad.

"So boys," Draco looked at Blaise,and the rest of the Quidditch players sitting near him. "Who we got new on the team this year?"

"Not sure yet. Most of the second years haven't decided yet, and out of the ones who have, I haven't really seen anyone _that_ good," Blaise said, thinking hard but no thoughts on potential team members came to mind.

"Shame, we need some new players with all of the ones we lost this year. I was thinking, maybe Theodore Nott's little brother Blake (A/N: If you only knew. Heehee ****grins innocently) should try out for part of Keeper I think Theodore said he was pretty good."

Draco finished his dinner and retired to his room to do homework.

That night as Draco lay in bed he thought of Weasley and Granger's "threat" and couldn't help but laugh. Pathetic Mudblood and Muggle lover, such idiots. Draco soon drifted off to sleep, a long dreamless sleep.

A/N: No, He's not dead, just very tired. Okay personal thanks to all my reviewers below. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, and please review it and tell me what you thought, hope you liked it.

wolf

Ducky-the-Duckster- Hee hee. True that fight does remind me of me and that "s" person. Haha. Gosh I hate him. Thanks for the review, glad you liked the story. Review again and I will see ya around bye.

Zuvalupa- wow! I am glad that you liked it. I just love enthusiastic reviews. I hope you were as happy with this chapter as the last two. Thanks for the review.

Tsona- wow, so much to say to my dear beta reader and good friend. I just don't know what I would do without you. You are so much help to me, and you always review. Luv ya girl, keep sending me new chappies to read, and please I beg you keep reading mine, I would be lost without you. Thanks so much girl keep in touch and please review again. Bye the way thanks for the review haha. P.S. #7 hehe.

Impaired Heart-Hm... hope I answered your question in the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one too. Review again please. Thanks for your last review.

Serpentofsalazar-Glad you liked it. Please stick with it, I know I am slow at times in updating but school and homework and also Football season at school started so ya know, three nights a week. Any way I am rambling, thanks for your review, please leave me another one soon, thanks.


	4. Deputy Minister of Magic

A/N: Hello everybody!! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, there are many reasons that can explain why it is so. Firstly, I have been very busy with school and volleyball. Secondly, I did not by any means like the first version of this chapter so I refuse to use it! And thirdly, there is no thirdly I'm just wasting time. So I leave you now, enjoy the chapter!

All my love,

Wolfy 65

Disclaimer: alas my ever so intelligent brain designed none of the characters. I know its disappointing, but sadly it is true. All rights to the said claim belong to the beloved J.K. Rowling.

Deputy Minister of Magic 

By the time Saturday morning rolled around, Draco and his classmates were more than happy to welcome it. They were already laden down with so much homework that their bags were threatening to split down the middle. If this was any inclination, it was going to be a very long year.

With a wide yawn, Draco forced himself to roll from his warm bed, and stumble into the shower. As he finished his shower he stepped out, dried off, and pulled on his robes. He left his hair messy and hanging down over his eyes, giving them the effect of being darker than they really were.

On his way down to breakfast Draco nearly fell over Blaise, who was stooping to pick up a bit of parchment he had dropped.

"What the heck, Draco?" he exclaimed as he stood, brushing off his robes, and scowling at Draco.

Draco just snorted, and gave Blaise a look that dared him to say anything. Blaise rolled his eyes, and followed Draco to the Great Hall.

Pansy was on Draco before his bottom hit his chair. "How did you sleep, Draco? Do you want some bacon, Draco? What do you want to do this weekend, Draco? You really should eat more, Draco, you need to gain some weight," she squealed, not giving Draco time to answer (not that she expected one).

"Pansy," Draco exclaimed. "Take a sec to breathe will ya?" Draco stared at her, exasperated. Pansy just squealed with laughter, playfully slapping Draco's arm, but she did, however, let up a bit. Draco couldn't help but smirk, he loved being treated like a God.

After breakfast, Draco snaked his arm around Pansy's waist, and guided her back to the Common Room, closely followed by Blaise staring jealously at Draco. Blaise and Draco were friends but that didn't stop Blaise from hating him sometimes.

After some time, Crabbe and Goyle appeared through the portrait hole with wads of toast clamped protectively in their fat hands.

"Have you two seriously been in the Great Hall all this time?" Draco asked them disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Goyle grunted, shoving toast into his mouth. This caused Pansy to grimace in disgust.

"Honestly, must you be _so_ disgusting?" she asked, frowning deeply with disgust. They just stared at her dumbly, and continued eating. Pansy rolled her eyes and returned to staring fondly at Draco. "Well Draky?" she asked. "What do _you_ want to do today," she held his arm in a death grip, her fingernails, painted crimson, digging into he arm.

"Yikes," he said pulling her hand off his arm, holding it as if it were some spider. He looked at the color of her nails and raised his eyebrows at her. "Little bold, aren't we?" he asked, cocking one blonde eyebrow. "Well let me think, today we shall be doing…what else, homework," he sighed deeply before pulling himself free of Pansy's grasp, and trodding up the stairs to retrieving his bag. On his way up he had a head on collision with his eagle owl, Fire. Draco untied a green and silver envelope from her leg, noting the Malfoy emblem he new it to be from his father. He opened it, and read,

Draco,

I write bearing good news, I, Lucius Malfoy, have been promoted at the Ministry of Magic. Starting this coming Friday I will the deputy Minister of Magic. This means that I will work in close corridors with Cornelius Fudge. This will greatly assist out…cause. I trust that your first week at school has been going well. All is well at the Malfoy Manor. As usual unless a Ball or event of some importance, your mother expects you home for the Holidays. I trust that you are glad to hear the news, for it may bring forward your…participation in our…"cause," to an earlier date. Enjoy the rest of the year.

Deputy Minister of Magic,

Lucius Malfoy

P.S. Your mother has asked that I request that you write home soon.

Draco smirked as he folded the letter, and placed it in his pocket. Oh how he couldn't wait to rub this in Potter's face, deputy Minister of Magic, he sure would be mad. And on top of that it meant that he may be able to become a Death Eater even earlier, but if his father allowed this then he would be very surprised, his father believed very strongly, in "correct preparation." Still it was good news, and meant good things for Draco.

"Wow, that's wonderful, Draco," Pansy squealed, smiling delightedly at Draco he had just finished telling his friends the good news, he did not say out-loud the news about becoming a Death Eater it wasn't a good idea, after all the walls do tend to have ears sometimes.

All of his other friends were happy for him as well and they all smiled and said congratulations. Draco smirked, and began his homework. He didn't know whether it was the news about his father, or just that he didn't have as much work as he thought, but it seemed that in no time he was putting his books away, finished, and heading to dinner.

Much to Draco's pleasure, on the way to dinner he ran into Potter, Weasley, and Granger. "Have you heard, Weasley?" he drawled, approaching them.

"Heard what, Malfoy?" Ron asked fiercely.

"No, I don't suppose you father is important enough to have been notified after all. Well, then I am glad to be the first to tell you, my father has been elected Deputy Minister of Magic, second only to Cornelius Fundge himself," Draco smirked at the disbelieving looks on their faces.

Harry stepped in front of Ron and Hermione, and challenged, "Who in their right mind would make your father Deputy Minister of Magic, huh, stupid…"

"What Potter? Gonna' insult me? How about, ferret? Or is that getting a little old?" the crowd of Slytherins that had now formed, all laughed at Harry's bewildered face.

Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate, it was still hard for Draco to decide, but, before Harry could retort or, alas, draw his wand, Professor Snape appeared at the end of the hall. Everyone except the Slytherins hurried away. Draco and his cronies followed the crowd to dinner. Though it seemed all of the Slytherin's comments on Draco's, "telling Harry off" fell on deaf ears, Draco really did hear them all, and made note of each one.

A/N: Hey all!!!! First of all, I am really sorry for the LONG wait between chapters, I have a lot going on right now, exams yuck. Second, I am terribly sorry for the short length of this chapter but I wanted to post it soon and plus writers block. I am not terribly happy with this chapter not much going on, but every stories must have info chapters. I leave with these parting words, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please, pretty please with sugar and candy on top. Let me know what ya' think.

Yours truly, Wolfy 65

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
